Tower
Towers are buildable structures that allow archers to fire on attacking safe from any monsters on the ground. Neither greedlings nor breeders can hit archers on top of towers. This includes even tier 1 archer tower, the built-in tower of the boat and its crow's nest. Weakness Breeders cannot directly hit archers on top of towers, however, boulders thrown by them can occasionally knock towered archers down. Floaters are the only Greed monsters able to directly hit archers in these positions. They are the tower's weakness; not only because they drop the bows and the coins from the archers, but, most crucial, they kidnap archers when these fall as vagrants on the ground. The population loss in this case is permanent, as coins won't bring them back to the Kingdom. Floaters can easily grab archers out of the tower if it's not well defended or a roofed tower. This is the primary reason why it's unsafe to build archer towers outside the outer wall, especially later in the game when the floaters spawn every night. Reallocated archers Archers in the towers (including the boat's towers) can still shoot deers, but they become indifferent towards rabbits. Like all other given orders, the 'build a tower' order cannot be undone, and unlike walls, towers cannot be destroyed. Once an archer occupies a spot in the tower, he does not climb back down unless a floater knocks him down. other archers will keep trying to replace the fallen ones, until the tower is filled up or there is no more free archers on the ground. Tip: Be careful while deciding where to build towers. Creating a tower in an area where the Monarch can not assure a military support with mobile troops and walls, may lead the reign to an unrecoverable situation. Upgrade A tower only costs 3 coins to build, but it gets expensive to upgrade. The first upgrade to the archer tower increases the height of the platform from the ground, but still only houses one archer. The next two upgrades each allow an extra archer into the tower, for a total of three. & only: After that, towers can still be upgraded once with one of the three hermits, each of them granting to the tower a completely new purpose. Tier 0: Boulder Pile These are naturally generated in random locations on the island. These piles allow the creation of a tower once all nearby trees have been felled. Tier 1: Rock Platform This tower can be built for 3 coins on any rock pile. It can hold one Archer, but it barely gives them any height off the ground. Being in this Tower will help the Archer get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a wall (of any tier) in their way. Tier 2: Wooden Watchtower A Tier 1 platform can be upgraded to a watchtower for 5 coins. It can hold one archer, and puts them high enough above the ground that they can only be attacked by floaters. Being in this Tower will help the archer get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a Tall Stone Wall in their way. Tier 3: Stone Tower This tower can be upgraded from a watchtower for 7 coins. It can now hold two archers, but otherwise it has the same benefits as a second tier tower. Payment to the Architecture Shrine in the forest is necessary for the Kingdom to advance to this tier of tower and beyond. Tier 4: Triplet Tower This tower can be built for 9 coins. It holds up to three Archers. Being in this tower will help the lower two archers get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a Tier 4 wall in their way. The third archer at the top will always get direct shots on enemies, even if there is a tier 4 wall in their way. Tier 5: Roofed Triplet Tower This tower can be built for 15 coins. It can hold up to three archers and provides shelter which protects them from floaters, thus rendering them invincible. Otherwise, this tower behaves near identically to the Tier 4 tower. Tier 6: Quadruplet Tower This tower can be built for 18 coins. It holds up to four archers and provides shelter which protects them from floaters, thus rendering them invincible. All Archers are elevated to a height that allows them to easily shoot arrows over any walls. Special Upgrades In , towers can take on one of three final upgrades. In order to unlock these, the Monarch must bring the appropriate Hermit from the wilderness back to the Kingdom. With a Hermit riding with the Monarch, Triplet Towers become upgradable. Upgrading archer towers with the Hermit frees the archers standing guard, as none of the Hermit upgrades require any archers. Rather, hermit towers require one builder to operate. Ballista Tower |unlocked_by = Ballista Hermit |operated_by = 1 builder |damage = 10? |reload_speed = 5 seconds? }}The Ballista Tower is a strong defensive building operated by one builder. It fires piercing bolts with an impressive range of about 3/4 of a screen. It is a bit slow to reload, but can kill swathes of greedlings with a single shot. The Ballista Tower requires the Ballista Hermit to build. Bakery in 15 in |bread_cost = 1 per loave 4 in (max. 7 loaves) |unlocked_by = Bakery Hermit }}The bakery is a un-operated building that can be used to purchase loaves of bread for 1 coin each, up to a maximum of 7 loaves over the table. Bread attracts vagrants to the Kingdom at running speed, who can then be given a coin to turn into villagers. If the vagrants reach the bakery before becoming villagers, they reside at the Bakery and eat the available bread. They keep eating at regular intervals until there is nothing left, then they slowly start wandering away again. To save bread and money, the Monarch can recruit the vagrants before they reach the Bakery. The Bakery requires the Bakery Hermit to build. Knight Tower |unlocked_by = Knight Hermit |shield_cost = 6 for hiring 1 knight }}The Knight Tower is a un-operated building that allows a villager to become a knight at the cost of 6 coins. The knights that are hired here will guard the outermost walls of that side of the Kingdom, following the same mechanics of the knights hired at the Castle Keep. The Knight Tower requires the Knight Hermit to build. Category:Buildable Structures